You have to Smile
by Ginakabina
Summary: For Jellicle Week March- Admetus.  We all know Admetus loves smiling, but what does he smile about. And what DOESNT he smile about?
1. Sunday

This is for BroadwayKhaos's Jellicle Week!

Sunday- Set in owner's house.

Jellicle- My love, Admetus.

I sit on my poofy pillow and just give my mom, Jellylorum the death stare. I live with my mom and my little brother and sister Pouncival and Etcetera. I have three other siblings who live with each other but a different house. My owner's are boring and stinky. Its just a little old woman, her name is Gertrude and a little old man, Albert. I feel a little wrinkly hand on my back. I purr, heck how am I supposed NOT to purr. It feels so wonderful and enchanting.

" Oh my, Doesn't Reuben like getting petted!" Albert laughed to himself.

At this point, I guess your wondering. Who is Reuben? I am Reuben. That's the name that the family use daily. Or my pet name, other than that all the Jellicles call me Admetus. I see Pounce and Cettie wrestling around with each other. BOOM goes the fake flowers.

Gertrude scolds them " Winkie! Rolly! Be more careful!"

Winkie is Pouncival's pet name. Etcetera's pet name is Rolly. Jellylorum's pet name is Stella.

Pouncival whispers into Ectetera's ear " Ger-turd is mean!"

Out the corner of my eye, I see Albert taking off his shirt. I see his old, hairy, wrinkly chest. Yuck. Guess what's happening today.

The grandchildren are coming over. I mean they aren't THAT bad. Well, actually they are horrible. I hate them, I despise them, I envy them. I mean honestly, they take up all of Gertrude and Albert's attention. They make them brunch and talk to them while they pull our tails and pet us to hard.

Ding- Dong! That's the doorbell, and it means that the devils are here. I can't remember their names. There are two boys, one with brown hair and another with blonde. There is one girl, she had blonde hair, and enjoys dressing me and Etcetera up in her doll clothes that DON'T fit.

Gertrude opens the door, in comes the stampede. They first go to my mom, Jellylorum and pet her, hard. Her ears flatten down and she scratches the blonde haired boy. The thick red blood just pours out of his arm. You're probably thinking, wait Jellylorum is caring and nice. To kits NOT to KIDS!

" Naughty Stella." Gertrude picks up my mom and carries her to her cage. Albert takes the little boy to the kitchen to treat his wound. The kids haven't noticed me yet, so I can probably sneak out to the bedroom. The brown hair boy spotted Pouncival and immediately start to roll his toy trucks onto his back. He likes it and rolls onto his back and rolls around, teasing him. Then from across the room I see the little boy grab Pouncival , well, bad parts, the parts were the sun don't shine. His jewels, his pride. You get it, Pounce bites the boy's hand and kicks him away. I see Etcetera over by the couch and is trembling in fear.

" Cettie! Run to the bedroom and hide under the bed!" I whisper as I jump off my poofy pillow. She slowly nods and stalks away. I ran as fast as my stubby legs can take me. But not fast enough the little girl picks me up, I claw and scratch. The girl doesn't care. Its as if she is numb, the blood seeps out of her wounds. She strips her Raggedy Ann doll and starts to dress me with the blue checkered dress. I yowl. Gertrude and Albert don't seem to mind, their attention is to the two boys. I see Etcetera peering out the bedroom door I mouth " Leave me."

After she is done dressing me she shouts " Were is ROLLY?" My ears are blasted with her loud mouth.

I shake off the clothes, they won't come off for ANYTHING! They are hooked to my collar, I sigh and hide underneath the bed. I see Etcetera who is shaking. " She is looking for you, Cettie."

" ROLLY!" The girl screams.

Etcetera hides underneath a cover and peeks out a bit. I feel the thumping of the girl's footsteps. I look at Etcetera under the cover. Her tail is sticking out. I see the girl lean down and try to grab her tail.

" CETTIE! LOOK OUT!" I yowl. It was too late. I hear the hissing and growling of my sister. I hear the Crack Snapple Pop of her tail. I peer out the from the bottom of the bed. The little girl is swinging Etcetera by her TAIL! I see Cettie claw the girl's green eye. The little girl lets go of my sister and I hear the loud thump of Cettie hitting the closet and the wailing of the girl crying.

I am sure her tail is broken. She cowers into the bed right by me. I comfort her by licking her fluffy fur. Her tail is crooked. She slowly whimpers and falls asleep. I do too. When I wake up, Etcetera is no longer by me. The house is almost silent except for the Wheel of Fortune on the television. I slowly prowl out of the bedroom and look around. Mom is out of the cage, Pouncival is cuddling up with her. I look around for my sister, I see nor smell her.

" Were is Cettie?" I ask.

Jellylorum looks up " Albert and Gertrude took her to the vet. Her tail is broken ,we think."

The hours pass, The door opens up and I see Etcetera and her tail is coiled with tape around it. We all give her a lick of comfort. She slowly smiles and whispers " Thank you for being nice to me."


	2. Monday

Today I am going to the Jellicle Junkyard with Pounce and Cettie, she wants to tell her friends about her broken tail. In my life not everything is right as rain. At the moment, I have no queen friend. No friends. Well, if you count my siblings then I have, erm, five friends. Asparagus, Plato, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival and Etcetera.

We are walking to the Junkyard gate, I feel a hard slam against me. I turn around. It is one of those tiger striped twins. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer.

" Oh my, I'm sorry about that, Ad'" Mungojerrie snorts.

I hate it when people call me Ad' its either Addie or Admetus. I'm too lazy to fight so I jut purr " It's okay, Mungo.." I cant believe that I just called him Mungo.

" Come on, Addie! I wanna see my friends!" Etcetera screams.

I slowly pat her head " Okay, Go on and play with Aunt Jemima and Queen Victoria."

Etcetera hisses at me " Its just Jemima and Victoria, not Queen or Miss or Aunt!"

Mungojerrie notices the tape on her tail " Wha' Happened to her tail?"

" Oh one of the grandchildren slung her around by the tail, its broken now.." I explain.

" Sisters."

I am confused, he wants to talk to me! " Yeah, it wasn't Cettie's fault either. The little girl just grabbed her and slung her around. It was a tragedy."

" Oh my, I'm sorry About that." Mungojerrie smiles " Do you want to talk in the Junkyard?"

" Sure.." I am so surprised that I am talking to someone other than family! We stroll into the Junkyard and he jumps onto a pile of trash, I follow behind him.

" So, Admetus, what do you, erm, do in your spare time?" Mungojerrie nervously asks.

" I usually have no spare time I'm always either sleeping or watching the kittens." I gasp as I see Pouncival is fighting with Electra. I have to stop this, as usual, because Plato is never to be found " I'll be right back."

Surprisingly, Electra can fight for a queen kit! She is whooping Pounce's butt! I pull my brother away from the hissing and spitting Tortishell kitten.

" What is that all about!" I ask Pounce

Pouncival cries " She said I was fat!"

" Well you are!" Electra growls.

".. She has a point there." I smile.

Pouncival throws his head back and wails.

" Go play with the toms! And stop taunting the queens!" I order as I walk back to Mungojerrie, I see Rumpelteazer talking to him. I sigh in annoyance.

" Mungo! Please give me some money!" I hear from a distance.

" No Teazer! I already gave you half of it yesterday!" He yells back.

" Please!"

" No, Teazer."

" Yes."

" No."

" PLEASE I NEED IT!" The queen cries out.

" No Rump!"

" Pleasee! I saw this collar and I want to buy it!"

" We will go looting later, got it."

She storms off, I wait a while before stalking back.

" Sorry about that. Pounce was fighting with Electra and all.." I stutter.

Mungojerrie crosses his striped arms " Its alright, Addie."

I feel my fur bristle up as he says Addie. I'm making a friend! I'm making a friend!

" Is Rumpelteazer your sister?" I ask out of curiosity.

" Yeah, I guess. A mooching, begging, getting me into trouble sister." Mungojerrie spits. " How many sister's do you have?"

" One. Cettie, and that's enough for me." I roll my eyes looking at Etcetera shaking her butt in Electra and Jemima's face telling her story about yesterday.

" AND BOOOM! I HIT THE CLOSET!" Etcetera yells so loud the whole Junkyard can hear her!

Rumpelteazer comes back and sits almost on Mungojerrie's lap. " We have to go. Now. We have to go looting! NOW!"

" Oh Rump! I was just getting a conversation started with my new friend."

I look around, Is he talking about me? Me? I'm his new friend? Me! Admetus? I point to myself out of confusion.

" I'm sorry, Admetus, But because my ANNOYING SISTER won't shut her face trap. I have to go looting. Hey can you meet me here tomorrow at noon?"

My head almost explodes with excitement, my fur bristles up with happiness I pat it down fastly. " Okay. Bye Bye Mungo!"

I see the twins stalk out of the junkyard. Mungojerrie turns around and waves. I wave back.I'm so happy I could go play with Etcetera and her friends. In fact, I think I am.

" Hi Addie!" Jemima's big brown eyes twinkle.

I smile and wave at the she kits. They all smile back except Cettie, who face palms.

Not even Etcetera can break my mood.

What do you know? I guess my life can be right as rain. I have a friend now! And his name is Mungojerrie.


	3. Tuesday

I'm just sitting right by the many, many, many flowers in Gertrude's garden. There are Violets and Daffodils and Lilies and Daisies and Roses and many many more. They smell awfully good, heck even if I am a guy I still enjoy smelling flowers and touching their petals. They are so gentle. I roll around in the wet soil and I feel a purple Violet petal fall on my head. It feels refreshing on the hot Summer day, its nearly ten o'clock , the coolness of the petal gives me an idea. I put my paw on the stem of the flowers and bob them around, making the many, many, many petals fall on my head. Oh how that feels refreshing.

I see Gertrude coming to tend to her flowers, not to look too cute, I get up and brush the flower petals off my head. There is one stuck to my tooth. I jab at my teeth to remove it, it doesn't work.

" Reuben! Have you been eating the flowers, AGAIN?" The old woman asks me.

What does she expect an answer?

She picks me up and pets me. I like her hand on my head. It feels good. She is cuddling me and removes the flower petal.

She looks shocked, as if a bullet has just went through her head. I check to see if one did. No bullet.

" REUBEN! YOU ATE A TIGER LILLY!" Gertrude yells. " ALBERT,ALBERT!"

The old man comes waddling as fast as he can. " Trudy, What is it?"

" It's Reuben! He at a Tiger Lilly!"

I roll my eyes around, stupid humans, don't they know that I didn't eat one of those nasty flowers, I wonder what they taste like though.

I suddenly feel myself being carried, I know were I'm going already. TO THE VET! I yowl in agony and disapproval.

" Go get Rolly, He probably needs to check on her tail."

I don't want to go to the vet! I have to meet with Mungojerrie at noon. I feel myself being bundled up in a towel. I kick and scratch, It's too hot! I meow loudly. I soon smell Etcetera being shoved in the back of the car in a kitty kennel. I hear her whine.

" Addie! Addie! Why are they taking you to the vet?"

I roll my eyes " They think I ate a flower!"

I heard a loud huff from my sister and the start of Albert starting their "automobile".

Gertrude comforts me " Its okay, Reuben, stay in there!"

After a while, I get sleepy, all the warmth of the sun from the window and the towel. I soon fall asleep.

I guess Gertrude is too worried about the road so she stops watching me, I guess. I soon wake up. We are in the vet's office.

" He is Un Conscience!" I hear Gertrude scream.

I don't want to wake up, Dammit, I smell the scent of my vet, Dr. Schmitz. He picks me up and sets me on the table. I guess I need to wake up.

" That's a good boy, Reuben. Good Boy." I hear the vet praise me.

Ugh, I just want to go to the Junkyard and talk to my new friend! Mungojerrie.

" He seems perfectly normal, just a little anxious." Dr. Schmitz asks my owners.

" I caught him with a TIGER LILLY petal in his fang." Gertrude says dramatically.

I didn't eat it you moron! Soon, after many, many, many tests.

Dr Schmitz smacks his heads to together, with his gloves still on. " Looks like Little Reuben didn't eat any Tiger Lilies."

" Oh thank heavens!"

I feel myself being scooped up and plopped in the cat carrier. The door slams and now Etcetera has her checkup on her broken tail. I look out the cage and see the clock. I can't read clocks that well. So I'm guessing that it is almost eleven? I think, If you're wondering why I know what time it is when I was playing with the petals is because Gertrude and Albert take their pills and medications at nine-thirty. Then lets me and Pouncival out at nine-forty five. I get bored and soon start to doze off.

I wake up, And we are at home. The cage is open. I feel so ashamed. Mungojerrie is probably gone by now.

I spring out of the house and ran as fast as I can to the Junkyard ( Which is 3 blocks away.) Its almost noon! My feet hit the hard concrete of the sidewalk. I sigh as I smell one thing, Flowers. I stop and look around! It looks like all the old ladies on our block are planting flowers.. I groan and start up again..

Soon, I arrive at the Junkyard. I search the area for Mungojerrie, I hope I'm not too late! I see him taunting his sister. She stomps off and I run to him.

" Hey, Addie, were have you been?" He smiles widely.

" Never Ever, Play with Flowers." I grunt, but still have a smile on my face.


	4. Wedsday

**"We are never so happy nor so unhappy as we imagine".- La Rochefoucauld**

For some reason that saying through my head, I think I heard Albert say it before when he was talking to his poker buddies.

My talk with Mungojerrie went well. We discussed food and other animals and different smells. It was so fun. I actually want to just hug him and thank him for being my first friend, other than my family. But I really don't want to because that would seem strange on top of my already strangeness.

I feel someone swatting at my tail, I turn around like a rocket. It.. Is Pouncival. He flips around and scratches at my poofy pillow. I feel myself sinking, I look down in horror. Pounce tore a hole in my pillow! I jump off and launch myself at Gertrude's chair. I look in distress as the bean like things roll out of the hole. Gertrude walks in the room, she doesn't notice my pillow is RUINED! I yowl, waking up my Mom. Jellylorum lets out a fart, she looks around like nothing happened, and walks to the litter box. I look at her in disgust.

I walk in anger out the kitty door. I slowly sprint toward the Junkyard. To see if Mungojerrie is there. I pass the park with many children playing on the slides and swings. I wonder sometimes what would it be like if I was a human that would be cool.

I pass a lot of houses, I peer into a window and see a lot of teenagers in a band. I wonder what it would be like to be a teenager.

But I'm happy to be a cat, sometimes, maybe not when my brother ruins my pillow, and when Etcetera is being annoying. Or when my mom lets out an old smelly fart and act like it didn't happen. Other than that, life is good.

Soon I arrive at the Jellicle Junkyard, I scan the area for Mungojerrie or maybe even Rumpelteazer.

I see Munkustrap helping Old Deuteronomy to the old tire. Then Alonzo is flirting with Cassandra. Exotica has her paw on Cassandra's shoulder. I look around more, Mistoffelees is teaching Victoria how to talk without her lisp. Jemima is petting Old D. Demeter and Bombalurina are gossiping. The Rum Tum Tugger looks lonely without his fan club following him around. Before I know it I feel my body taking me to Tugger, I smell him. He looks down at me in fear and a creeped out look.

I smile widely and slowly run back to the trash. I sit there for a while, I can't believe what I just did. At least I didn't play with his tail or touch his …parts…

My body indicates me that there is a body near me, the warmth of someone's body gets closer to me. I feel paws around my stomach, a hug?

I feel his lips glide against mine. His nose nuzzles my nose. His paw is set on my hip another paw on my head, His head fur brushes up against mine. I look up at the body who is doing this to me, its MUNGOJERRIE!

At first I am surprised and scared. Then as his lips press gently into mine, I discover my joy in the middle of it all. I look up at him in terror and in lust. He just kissed me! I gasp, it was a very.. Odd feeling. It was strange yet it feel good. Our tail intertwine, I feel a smack. I look around his lips are gone!

" Erm, Sorry…" Mungojerrie grins nervously. " That I guess was out of…friendliness?"

" Yeah, Yeah, friendliness." I exhale in joy, knowing that Mungojerrie didn't mean to kiss me, I think.

We walk back to our piles of trash.

But inside, I know he did on purpose. I giggle madly in happiness.

* * *

I'm sorry, I enjoy writing for this couple. I really don't understand the quote soo…..

Mungo/Addie FORVER!..

Wait a second..** shakes head!** Ginakabina and Admetus FOREVER!


	5. Thursday

I shift uncomfortably in my new pillow. It's so itchy! I just want my old one back! My new pillow is a old raggedy I scowl at Pouncival .who is wrestling around with Etcetera. Albert and Gertrude are gone to the grocery store, to get food. I'm hungry.

I grunt, then remember that kiss yesterday… with Mungojerrie.

I suddenly hear a squeal of laughter.

" So.. Addie, what happened yesterday with you and that Mungojerrie?" Etcetera asks, giggling.

I feel my face turn red. I lie. " Nothing really, we just talked about stuff."

" That's not what Jemi said!" Etcetera kicks Pounce off of her.

"… What did Aunt Jemima say?"

" She said that you… shared a kiss….with a certain tiger striped cat burglar tom…" My sister giggles in between words.

I put my nose in the air, acting arrogant. " I don't know what you are talking about My Dear Cettie."

Cettie blinks her eyes. " Jemi also said you smelled Tugger's male.. Parts." Pouncival jumps on her tail.

" I don't understand WHERE you are coming from." I lick my paw, looking out the corner of my eye, I see my mother snoozing away.

"…YOU KISSED… Pouncie, get off of me you oversized rat!…Anyways, you kissed Mungojerrie!" Etcetera wrestles with Pouncival and jumps up onto the counter.

" I DID NOT!" I lie.

Cettie yowls " That isn't what Jemi and Victoria said!"

" VICTORIA CAN'T TALK!" I yell, angry, it's the truth, Victoria has a weird lisp and a speech impediment.

My sister looks offended " Why you dissin on Tori?"

I try to hold in my laughter, remembering that one T.V show, _Drawn Together _" She knows what she did."

It takes a while for the referance joke to process through Etcetera's head. She stiffles a giggle " Don't try to change the subject…"

Pouncival pounces on my back, I play with him for a while, then I remember that he RUINED my pillow so, I push him off the table. He winces as he falls on his head.

My sister looks at me in the eyes, her green eyes sparkling " Why'd …you …kiss …MUNGOJERRIE!" She launches on me and playfully wrestles.

I forget what I'm trying to conceal between giggles " It was a friendly kiss!"

My sister stares at me, horrified.

"….I was joking we never kissed!" I feel my eyes twitching. " I kissed Rumpelteazer."

" No you didn't! Teazer was out looting!" Cettie hisses, her fur fluffes up.

" I'm sorry! It was a kiss, its not like we tongued!" I feel my paws sweating.

"..It's okay, Addie, your gay, we already know that…" Etcetera shakes her head.

Everybody thinks I'm gay! I look at myself in the mirror, well, I do look.. Kinda gay…I never had a girlfriend.. Unless you count that time that Cassandra accidentally touched my butt. That was just a fluke. I'm not gay?.. Am I?.. No, No, No.. Maybe.. I don't know…

I feel a paw on my shoulder, It's my freaking sister, she acts serious " Does Mungo have soft lips?" Her grim face turns to a huge grin, she obviously is curious about the details.. I'm not surprised..I don't care any more…

" Yes."

She bursts into giggles. I guess I kind of like talking to Cettie about boys… I blush..

I stroll over to my icky pillow, but here Pouncival screaming " Addie kissed Mungo!"

I make a big fat scratch in Pouncival's pillow, the pillow stuffing slowly drooping out.

" Why'd you do that for!" Pounce screeches.

"You had it coming."


	6. Friday

I open one eye as the sun burns my eyes. I slowly stretch, yawning. I stole Pounce's new pillow he got. Haha. I look around the living room, Gertrude is watching the morning news. Mom, Cettie and Pounce are still asleep.

I have to go see Mungojerrie.

I think today is the first day of Spring. Oh How I love Spring ( sarcasm.) I mean honestly, its so hot and all those bees are buzzing around and them butterflies are flying around and you can't catch them. I sneak out of the house and sprint toward the Junkyard. I smell the delicate flowers in the neighbor's yards. What a perfect gift for Mungojerrie. I pick up a Rose between my teeth. I feel the thorns on the stem stab my gums, as much as I want to spit it out, I can't. I have to keep it, For Mungojerrie.

With every step I feel the rose stabbing me deeper and deeper. I don't care, my love for Mungojerrie makes me numb.

Soon, I arrive at the Junkyard.

To my surprise, Mungojerrie has a flower for me too. We both innocently giggle. I look at him straight in his dazzling green eyes that I can stare in for hours and hours. He stares at my red brown eyes. I guess we both notice each other staring at each other.

"This is awkward."

" I know." I shyly smile.

"…. It's Spring…" Mungojerrie grins.

I feel my heart pounding, I could never see myself flirting with a tom. But it feels good. "I know."

Awkward Silence.

Mungojerrie's tiger striped pelt shines in the spring sun. I feel my paws getting sweaty. I need to know something- What is our relationship?

I blink and choke on my spit a bit, " What is our relationship, exactly?"

"… We're just friends…"

"….. Are you sure?"

Mungojerrie kicks the dirt beneath his paws. "… We're just friends, with a crush on each other." He looks up at me a smiles.

" We can't tell nobody." I feel my cheeks blush.

Mungojerrie's eyebrows raise, he must have an idea " I'll just say I have a little relationship with someone…Named Violet." He flicked to purple flower, a violet.

It took me a while to register that through my head. Then it hits me, DUH! " Okay, Rose." I wink and give him a little hug and walk away. I turn around.

" We aren't gay are we?" I ask as I cock my head to one side.

"… No." Mungojerrie cocks his head too. " We are just friends with crushes on each other… Scratch that. Friends with benefits."

" What does that mean?" I itch my head.

" I don't know, I heard it on a soap opera." Mungojerrie sticks out his tongue.

I look at him for a while, " We are just close friends."

" Perfect."

I smile " Erm, Rose, Want to go back to my house tomorrow and we can watch Old Star Trek movies? Its Saturday, Albert's Star Trek night. All of his buddies come over and watch Star Trek movies."

" Sure.."


	7. Saturday

I sit on the floor and peer out the stained glass window, It's marvelous. Different shapes and colors here and there. Reminds me of my life, nothing exactly is the same thing over and over. I have a wonderful life.

It has been a awesome week. Except Cettie breaking her tail and me getting dressed up in doll clothes that DON'T fit! And Pouncival destroying my fluffy pillow!

I had my first kiss, with a tom, Mungojerrie. I made a new friend. My life is changed forever… I am new person.. Not a creepy guy with no friends anymore. I have the bestest thing ever. I tom friend sorta.

I have a boy crush on Mungojerrie, we are in a secret relationship. Perfect. As long as it keeps a secret. Though, I wonder what would change if it was public? But that doesn't matter for now, I just live my life day by day. I am Admetus.


End file.
